Extreme Makeover: Katara Edition!
by amazingbliss24
Summary: Katara gets a new look just in time for her marriage to the Fire Lord. Quickie oneshot. Zutara.


"Sparky, I don't know if this is a good idea…" Toph announced from the royal throne, over which she was draped.

"I don't think so either, but Mistress Tanna insisted that we make Katara look more Fire Nation before the wedding," Zuko replied. He was pacing back and forth on the long red carpet that ran down the center of the throne room. Every so often he would sit down on a nearby chair, get up, and then start pacing again. Sokka and Suki were watching him from a pile of plush pillows on the floor.

"Agni, Zuko! You'd think Katara was having a baby, from the way you're acting!" Suki exclaimed. Sokka frowned.

"She better not be having a baby," he growled. Zuko winced for a second. He and Sokka had never really gotten along that well. But ever since Katara had accepted his proposal, it had gotten worse.

"Relax. I'm sure Sparky and Sugar Queen are being careful, right Your Highness?" Toph grinned. Zuko turned bright red and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, of course," he muttered. "I'm just nervous. I don't know how she's going to look."

"Hey, Suki, what did you say they were going to do to her?" Sokka asked the girl whom he had his arms around.

"It's a surprise, Sokka!" She swatted his face, but he caught her hand and kissed her palm. They both smiled at each other. Toph made a gagging noise.

"I just hope Tanna didn't mess this up. I'm definitely executing her if Katara looks bad." Zuko prayed to Agni that she would look gorgeous.

"Tanna, Schmanna! Sugar Queen always looks great, or so I've been told," Toph said loudly.

Suddenly Mistress Tanna emerged from the double doors at the front of the throne room. She was an attractive, slender woman, with extremely pale skin and pitch black hair. Unfortunatley, her personality did not match her looks.

"Your Majesty," she said as she fell to her knees, practically kissing the ground. Everyone rolled their eyes. This woman was a major kiss-up.

"Rise," Zuko said tiredly. She did not rise.

"Yo, kiss-ass! The man said rise!" Toph bellowed from atop the throne. Tanna hastily got up and straightened her skirt. She locked eyes with Toph and scoffed.

"Your Majesty, are you aware that there is a small cripple atop your royal throne?" She said sweetly. Toph growled and clenched her fists.

"Why, I 'oughta" She got up and charged toward the woman, who didn't flinch.

"Stop, Toph!" He yelled, not wanting to get blood on his nice new carpet.

"Why, thank you, Your Highness! You saved me from that brute!" Tanna said seductively while placing a hand on Zuko's chest. This time it was Suki who growled. Zuko simply took a step back, giving Tanna a no-nonsense glare.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly. She stiffened.

"I present to you, the new and utterly improved, Lady Katara!" She stepped back and a woman appeared at the door. She had a veil over her face, but when she lifted it, everyone gasped.

The most noticeable change was that Katara's hair was black. They had dyed it to look as if she had been born in the Fire Nation. It had been pressed through hot rocks to make it straight, and the top half had been pulled back into a braided bun. Instead of having a crown that rested in a topknot, Katara's was specially made to sit atop her head without support.

Thick black paint lined her blue eyes, and sparkling gold powder covered her eyelids. Her lips were artfully painted a very deep red. Other than that her face was left alone. Thankfully Tanna did not use a special herb to lighten her skin. The sun kissed complexion was one of Zuko's favorite things about Katara.

Her outfit, however, stole the show. It was a slinky gold evening gown; the kind many of Ozai's concubines would wear to parties or balls, except it was much more sophisticated and mature. It draped over every one of her significant curves, yet hugged her tiny waist like a traditional gown. The dress had a slit up the side, which ran almost to her hip. Her tan leg peeked out of the side. It looked as if someone had sprinkled gold flecks all over the gown, and it shimmered in the afternoon light. On the opposite side of the slit was a large Fire Nation Symbol, embroidered with thousands of tiny Flame Rubies that made it look like she was actually on fire.

Everyone in the room was speechless. Except Toph, of course, who was wondering why no one had talked for the past three minutes. Sokka tried to get up, but the shock was too much for him, so he ended up falling back down on Suki. She didn't even notice, seeing as her jaw was on the floor. Zuko looked like he had just been run over by a stampede of ostrich-horses.

"….Katara….you…I-I…..whoa," he stammered. Katara flashed him a perfect, seductive smile. He fainted.

Tanna, obviously amused by everyone's reaction, spoke first. "So," she said. "Who's ready to plan a wedding?"


End file.
